


Rescued

by Libi_Beakford



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: But way too much fluff-, Forbidden Love, M/M, No horribly graphic descriptions, OOC in the first chapter for reasons, PTSD, Skip the first chapter if you only want the slight angst and fluff, So much angst, extreme fluff, suggested rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libi_Beakford/pseuds/Libi_Beakford
Summary: I swear this isn’t all horrible dark deep stuff-This is an AU of mine where Sam was taken captive as a teenager and was found and rescued by a team of people which include McWinkle, Gluntz, but mostly importantly, Guy. Sam grows attached to Guy quickly after he saved him and refuses to leave his side after Guy gave him his first real meal in a long time, green eggs and ham. Guy soon learns that Sam never got to be a real teenager because of this and he sets out to do everything he possibly can to make it up to Sam...but, complications get in the way. McWinkle bans them from being together so much, Guy has to work extra hours to earn back the money he spent on Sam, and Michellee gets a little flirty with Guy after he stopped her daughter from being kidnapped in the streets which causes her to become a safety freak.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. There’s plenty of triggers in this, but I got inspired to write it after I was educated on things like this in my leadership group. I know it’s very heavy topics, but I hope y’all can enjoy it anyway!

Chapter one

Sam had been thrown into a room dimly lit containing way too much terrifying equipment. What anyone would normally see as a bed or a table made Sam terrified of what would be in his future. Sam’s tiny body shook violently as he heard voices out in the hallway. He knew what he was going to have to do, but he never knew exactly how he’d have to get the certain task done. Sam wished he’d be allowed to be set free. He was horribly sore from yesterday’s events and he didn’t know how much longer he’d last. 

Sam had been in horrible health since he arrived at what he called the torture house. He barely got anything to eat at all and he was beaten and scared plenty of times. He had no idea how long he had been there anymore. He remembered being sent to an orphanage and being in his teen years before being transferred to this house or something like that. Sam didn’t care to remember. This was his life now and there was no escape. 

Sam got down on his knees and sat in front of the door and took a deep breath before putting on his act. Tears were already filling his eyes while he felt his heart beating out of his chest. He silently wished with everything he had that this would be easy. 

The door started to open and Sam did everything he could not to lose it. He felt like he was going to pass out when he saw the huge Knox standing before him. He’d never seen anyone as tall and terrifying as him there. Sam knew he had to say something. He couldn’t remain quiet or this might be even worse for him. 

“H-h-how can I-I b-be of ser-“ Sam started to say before finally losing it and sobbing when the man fully stepped into the room as he was even taller when fully standing in the light. 

“I’m not here to hurt you. I promise. It’s actually quite the opposite. I’m gonna get you out of here. You’ve been missing for years. My name is Guy Am I. I have a plan, but you’re gonna have to let me help you, alright?” Guy greeted Sam in the softest and quietest voice he could possibly use.

Guy turned around and closed the door with much less force than anyone else. Sam still quickly moved away from him as far as possible until he hit the wall and started to panic. Sam decided that this was the end and that he’d just have to give in and accept his fate. 

“Sam, really. I’m getting you out of here. Please let me help you. You’re miserable here. You’ve been here for 9 years. Do you even know how old you are?” Guy very slowly and cautiously approached Sam since he knew he’d be very slow to trust. 

Sam thought for a second before shaking his head as a form of saying no. He wanted to believe Guy, but he knew he was probably just wanting to take him out to be publicly humiliated like all the others and was just playing games with him. Sam hated those games. He didn’t even remember what it was like to actually play fun childlike games. 

“Look, I’ve got some hot food in the car provided by the state’s secret service team that helps save people like you from horrible slavery like this. You know that you want to eat. I’m sure you’re starving. I only have an hour to do this. We have to get out of here and as far away as possible NOW.” Guy remained calm, but stressed the importance of this action needing to be taken. 

Sam decided that this sounded better than staying here and possibly being recorded, so he slowly nodded and tried to stand up. Sam was extremely weak and in pain, biting back whimpers and limping horribly with each step. Guy’s heart completely broke at this. He’d seen people in horrible conditions before, but never anything like this. Sam looked so weak he could pass out at any moment. 

“I...I can carry you if it will be less painful.” Guy shyly offered, trying to meet the weak Who’s eyes. 

“R-really?” Sam whispered his reply so softly that Guy didn’t know how he heard. 

“If you’ll let me, yeah. It’s the least I can do for you.” Guy nodded, holding back from making any movements towards Sam for fear of startling him. 

Sam hesitated for obvious reasons. He hadn’t actually been held in a gentle way for a long time. Something about Guy made Sam want to stupidly trust him against his better judgement. Sam gave Guy the best smile he could manage at the time and reached his arms up like a small child to ask to be held. 

Soon, Sam was slowly carefully lifted into Guy’s arms. Sam was completely attached to Guy at this point, not even thinking straight anymore. Sam was so desperate for actual gentle affection that he buried his face in Guy’s neck fluff and held onto him for dear life. Soon, he might get food and be out of here with his hero. 

Guy knew Sam needed this, so he didn’t have any complaints at all about anything happening. Guy kept a secure hold on Sam as he took him out of the house permanently and got into the backseat of the familiar rescue vehicle with Sam still completely attached. Guy allowed it and kept holding Sam even when he sat down in the car. 

“You got him, Am I?” McWinkle, the driver of the car and one of Guy’s partners asked. 

“I have him...way worse conditions than predicted. We should take him to the emergency room so they can make sure there’s no major health issues besides how thin he is…” Guy whispered, trying to not scare Sam too much. 

“Poor thing...he must be hungry! Luckily, the big man provided green eggs and ham!” Gluntz, Guy’s second partner piped up and held the bag of food up. 

“Green eggs and ham?! Seriously?! He’s so cheap! No one likes that!” McWinkle mumbled a complaint. 

“I-I...what’s going on, Guy?” Sam shakily choked out, confused by everything that had just happened.

“Shh. These are friends. They’re also here to help. We’ve got food for you. Can you try and eat some while we take you to see a couple more friends that want to help you?” Guy tried to phrase in a way that was very well thought out. 

“Mhmm...I’m...I’m really hungry.” Sam happily accepted the food, slowly letting his grip of Guy go and just sitting in his lap. 

Guy understood that Sam needed to feel as much comfort as possible, but he had never experienced anyone else as affectionate as him on a rescue. If they were affectionate and in need of extra hugs and all, they normally attached themselves to Gluntz and not him. This was very new for Guy, but something about Sam made him want to keep being able to protect and comfort him for as long as needed. 

Guy watched Sam slowly take the smallest bite of food he’d ever seen and chew it until his face lit up with delight. Sam then started to eat the green eggs and ham like he hadn’t tasted food in forever...which he probably hadn’t. He hummed in delight and ate for only a bit until he was full and put the food back into the bag in its container. 

“That was the best thing I have ever tasted.” Sam grinned thankfully. 

“I don’t know how, but I’m just glad you’re happy. Now let’s get out of here.” McWinkle started to drive away from the dreaded house. 

Sam’s face had been filled with joy, his eyes even gaining this somewhat mischievous glimmer to them. Guy wondered if that was what Sam had looked like before. He was a truly adorable Who, but you could very clearly tell he had been abused. Guy felt Sam wrap his arms as far as they’d go around his center and he silently vowed to always keep him safe no matter what. 

Hours later, Sam had received an IV so he’d be hydrated and feeling better, his cuts and bruises properly cared for, had gotten a much needed bath, and was now resting in Guy’s lap on top of a heating pad that was helping ease up his horrible pain which he seemed to entirely ignore. 

“Guy...where are the others you’ve saved? I’m sure you’re the greatest hero of all. I haven’t gotten to meet anyone yet.” Sam pointed out, braiding Guy’s neck fluff absentmindedly. 

Guy looked down at the now bright, fluffy Who in his lap and smiled fondly. He had connected with him easily and Sam would whine and stay attached to Guy if he wanted to go anywhere else. Guy now had no intentions of going anywhere for a while. 

“Well...most of the people I’ve helped rescue are in new homes. Lots of them were younger. The adults now have jobs and apartments our secret service has helped provide.” Guy explained. 

“I don’t have to leave you...do I?” Sam’s face fell at this, looking up into Guy’s eyes with his newly saddened ones. 

Guy hated to tell him he had to leave, but it was part of his job. Guy didn’t want that either and he wanted to stay with Sam as well. He decided to offer to keep Sam with him until he was stable enough to live on his own. 

“You know what? No, Sam. No you don’t. I’m gonna make sure of it.” Guy declared with a soft smile. 

“Good! I never wanna leave you.” Sam smiled once more and rested his head back on Guy’s chest. 

Sam started to trace hearts on Guy’s chest and realized how much he owed to Guy. Guy had done so much for him and he had to make it up to him somehow. Sam decided to offer to do something for Guy since he had done so much for him. 

“Guy, what can I do for you? I mean, you’ve helped me so much today that I don’t know how I’ll ever make it up to you…” Sam trailed off at the end, starting to grow tired. 

Sam sleepily yawned and cuddled into Guy even more for warmth. Guy was the warmest and cuddliest thing in the entire world and he was only for Sam to have right now. Sam traced one more heart atop Guy before finally just resting on him. 

“I don’t ever want you to feel like you owe me anything. You don’t. Not at all. Can I bring you to my house before you go to sleep or do you just wanna stay here for the night?” Guy noticed Sam falling asleep, but remembered they were still at his workplace to wait for the report on Sam to be turned in.

“I don’t wanna go anywhere else. Here is fine. It’s not a scary house that I don’t like.” Sam yawned again and allowed his eyes to close shut. 

“Alright, Sam. We can stay here tonight. Just get some rest. I’ll be right here. I’m not leaving.” Guy assured Sam and held him until he fell asleep. 

Gluntz entered the room moments later and smiled. She hadn’t seen Guy truly caring about anyone like this before and it was really amazing to witness. She knew something had clicked with them right from the start. 

“Hey, Guy. I assume you’ll be staying here with Sam for the night? He really thinks highly of you. Maybe you should try and talk to him a little more tomorrow. You know, find out what he likes other than you so you can help him to be a little less attached.” Gluntz giggled, sitting on the couch beside Guy. 

“Yeah yeah...I don’t really mind actually. I thought I’d mind it a lot more, but I can’t possibly turn him down. He’s been through so much. Who would ever want to hurt someone with his eyes?” Guy whispered without thinking. 

“Wait, you’re not saying…” Gluntz was shocked to hear Guy say something like this. 

“Shi- I didn’t mean to say that, Gluntz. Please just forget about it.” Guy started to blush slightly, moving a piece of Sam’s fur out of his eyes in a loving manner. 

“Sorry...It’s getting kinda late. I should probably head out...oh! First, wanna know something weird? Sam is actually the same age as you! He just still looks really tiny. We should probably make sure to give him more food so he can get to looking less like a malnourished child and more like how a normal Who his age would appear. He really liked the green eggs and ham! Maybe we should try that again in the morning while he’s still here? We have that worried dad that keeps coming in here’s daughter finally tracked down. We can go rescue her in the morning, but maybe you should stay here with Sam since he doesn’t really want to leave your side.” Gluntz suggested. 

“Sure. I don’t mind. He’ll probably let go and let me do some things by the morning anyway. I’m sure he’s not permanently attached or anything.” Guy attempted to joke, breathing a quiet laugh. 

“Yeah. Probably not. I’ll go tell McWinkle about the plan. I’ll see you tomorrow, Guy!” Gluntz got up and waved as she left the room. 

Guy sighed happily and closed his eyes to rest as well. He had no idea what the future would hold for him and Sam, but he knew that he was willing to go down whatever path he needed to. Even if that meant quitting his job, Guy wasn’t ever going to leave Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A few weeks after Sam had been taken in, he finally started to become more energetic and talkative. He didn’t just cling to Guy throughout the entire day, though he’d always come back to him. Sam socialized with everyone and was very well-liked within the company’s workplace that he hadn’t left quite yet. 

“Good morning, Gluntz! Did you do something different with your fur? You look great!” Sam called out as he skipped and/or cartwheeled down the hallway. 

“Aww! That’s sweet, Sam!” Gluntz giggled and continued to make the coffee McWinkle begged her not to drink daily. 

“McWinkle! You have a certain glow about you on this fine morning! It’s very nice to see!” Sam greeted McWinkle who rolled his eyes and smiled in acknowledgement of him. 

Sam stopped in front of his favorite door of all and bounced in place a few times to get his excitement out so he wouldn’t be ridiculously hyper. He swung the door open to see Guy in the break room watching the morning news. Sam ran over and climbed on the top of the couch so he could reach around and cover Guy’s eyes while giggling. 

“I know it’s you, Sam. You’re not gonna fool me.” Guy couldn’t help his smile as he tried to sound monotonous. 

“Mhmm~ Guy! What do we get to do today? We could explore those super secret rooms you told me I can’t go in!” Sam suggested with a smirk, jumping off the top of the couch and into Guy’s lap. 

“Which ones? The women’s bathrooms or the employees meeting rooms?” Guy jokingly replied. 

Sam pretended to think about it for a second which earned him a playful glare from Guy. Sam laughed for a while and then rested against Guy’s chest as he had been doing the past few weeks. He hadn’t seen any problem with it at all and he didn’t intend on stopping. Sam suddenly came up with a question and decided to ask since he had been way more open lately. 

“Hey Guy, what was it like to be a teenager? What did you do?” Sam beamed, always seeming to smile now. 

“What do you mean, Sam? I guess I wasn’t the most interesting teenager ever. I was more interested in my studies than anything else. I really wanted to be an inventor. That didn’t work out, so I came here and got a good job here. That’s basically it.” Guy shrugged. 

“No crazy schemes? No daring adventures? Just studies?! That sounds really boring...wanna go be teenagers again together? It sounds like we could both use a do over.” Sam offered while lacing his fingers in and out of each other in a nervous fidgeting motion. 

“Sam, that’s crazy...but...if you’re willing to do it…” Guy didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Sam started to get up and jump around the room with joy. 

“I’d love to do something! Let’s sneak out and go get some green eggs and ham somewhere!” Sam said with a glimmer in his eyes. 

“I still can’t believe you like that disgusting thing somehow called food, but I guess we can go get some.” Guy sighed a little more dramatically than normal which made Sam continue his fit of giggles. 

“Let’s go now! I’m sure you haven’t had your oat mush...dry...with a spoon...yet today.” Sam mockingly said Guy’s boring order. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s hurry. We don’t want them to notice we’re gone.” Guy got up and started heading towards the door. 

Sam slipped up to Guy happily and attached himself to his arm. He nuzzled Guy for a second before just grabbing hold of his hand. He was still paranoid to go outside this new safe place, but it would make it better if he stayed right with Guy. 

“Can you...not let go yet? I haven’t exactly been out in a while.” Sam whispered, shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. 

“I wasn’t even gonna try to let go, Sam. I’ve got you.” Guy gave Sam a reassuring smile and snuck out of the building holding his hand. 

Sam was greeted by the cold wind once he stepped outside. He squealed in surprise and squeezed Guy’s hand even tighter. He didn’t like the cold feeling on his head in particular. 

“Guy! It’s freezing! It’s blowing the fur on my head everywhere! I don’t like it!” Sam whined. 

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Guy asked, feeling bad that Sam didn’t like being outside in the windy weather. 

“Hmm...I want a hat like you! Except, I don’t want poop brown with a butt on top. I’d rather have a bright red! That would look good with my fur tones!” Sam exclaimed as if he were some sort of fashion expert. 

“Thanks for that lovely description of my headwear.” Guy rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“Heh...you’re welcome! Can we get a hat for me? Please?” Sam pleaded, constantly brushing his fur out of his eyes at this point. 

“Fine. I’ll buy you a hat and some green eggs and ham, and then we get to go do something I want later.” Guy declared. 

“Deal! You’re the bestest best friend ever!” Sam wrapped his arms around Guy while somehow still holding his hand. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Guy rolled his eyes and bit back a smile. 

Sam dragged Guy over to a map of the town displaying the restaurants, shops, and attractions and pointed to a certain restaurant labeled ‘Donna’s Diner.’ He looked up at Guy who was staring off in the distance before deciding to speak up. 

“Ooh! We should go to that place! It looks fun!” Sam smiled. 

“Donna’s Diner? I’ve gotten my oat mu- HEY! Stop mocking me!” Guy stopped speaking when he saw Sam making a grumpy face and saying it along with him. 

Sam giggled and squealed happily when Guy started to tickle him. Sam squirmed away in an attempt to stop the tickling and then jumped on Guy in a hug. Guy finally just lifted Sam up with one arm holding him up so they were face to face. 

“You just wanted me to hold you, didn’t you?” Guy teased lightly. 

“Maybe~” Sam laughed and finally settled down. “Now onwards! To Diana’s Buffet!” Sam called out dramatically. 

“Don’t you mean Donna’s Diner?” Guy raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever it was. Let’s go!” Sam pointed forwards in a dramatic pose. 

“I’m not your noble steed, Sam. You’re gonna walk there.” Guy deadpanned, putting Sam down on the ground and letting him grab onto his hand again. 

“Sure, I’ll walk. If I’m allowed to add in a couple skips and a few funky dance moves.” Sam smirked, knowing he’d embarrass Guy with this. 

“You little…fine. Whatever. Add your crazy stuff whenever you want. I guess we are supposed to be reliving our teenage years, right?” Guy actually agreed much to Sam’s surprise. 

Sam cheered and immediately started skipping along and occasionally doing some kind of ridiculous dance moves down the road to Donna’s Diner. It was a little bit of a walk, but Sam kept on smiling and laughing the entire way. It was amazing for Guy to see how far he had come in just a few short weeks. 

When Sam stepped inside the diner, he performed the most extravagant gasp Guy had ever heard. Guy’s cheeks burned in embarrassment as he desperately tried to regain his composure. A waitress smiled without showing her teeth and gestured to the barstools. 

“Welcome to Donna’s Diner! What can I get you two lovely looking men today?” Donna greeted, pulling out a notepad and pen. 

“GREEN EGGS AND HAM!” Sam shouted as he dragged Guy over to the barstools and hopped up on one. 

“Sam, inside voice please.” Guy mumbled quietly. 

“What was that? I’m really handsome? Why, thank you.” Sam winked at Guy in a flirty manner. 

“You know that’s not what I said!” Guy frowned and pulled his hat down lower over his face to hide his crimson red cheeks. 

“Mhmm~” Sam smirked and turned back to Donna. 

“He’ll have green eggs and ham too!” Sam chirped happily. 

“Excuse me, I can order for myself. I will NOT be having that, thank you. I will be having oat mush. Dry. With a spoon.” Guy corrected quickly with a short glare towards Sam. 

“He’s just being difficult. Green eggs and ham for him.” Sam giggled. 

“I don’t really find you troubling this poor lady particularly funny. I’ll have oat mush. Dry. With a spoon.” Guy said firmly. 

“Aww...y’all are really cute together.” Donna said with a laugh as she turned in the orders. 

“What does she mean by that?!” Guy groaned and laid his head on the table in front of him in pure embarrassment. 

Sam’s smile dropped for a very brief moment before returning with a laugh. He shrugged and awkwardly turned his attention to something else. He didn’t want Guy to see that he was hurt because they weren’t even a couple to begin with. 

After Sam and Guy had finished eating and arrived at a hat store, Sam was having way too much fun modeling hats for Guy. He posed and pretended to walk down a runway with each option. Guy held back laughter and pretended to be as annoyed as the shop owners with Sam. 

“Come on, Sam. Just pick one already.” Guy mumbled grumpily. 

“Nuh uh! It ruins the fun!” Sam protested. 

Guy waited another ten minutes before finally grabbing a bright red hat and putting it on Sam’s head. He dragged him to the register and paid for the hat before exiting. This had become way too much of a hassle for Guy’s liking. 

“Hey! I didn’t finish shopping!” Sam complained. 

“Well now you have a hat so just be grateful for it.” Guy shrugged. 

Sam seemed to pout momentarily, but then started to smile again and skip along as they headed back to Guy’s workplace. He took in everything new about the road that he didn’t see the first time walking this way. The way there were children laughing and running around freely, the flower patches in the sidewalks, and the slightly discolored stones Sam would find while walking around were the simple things he noticed that made him smile. 

Sam hasn’t been outside in a while and being outside was a true reminder of being free. Most people wouldn’t even notice these things since they were so used to it by now, but Sam took note of every single leaf he saw was different on the trees as he got a quick glimpse of them. Sam knew he was finally normal because of everything Guy and the others had done for him and he couldn’t be more joyful to feel the cold stones of the walkway under his feet and the gentle breeze in his fur. 

“Sam, pick up the pace. We have to get going.” Guy tried to say seriously, but gently at the same time. 

“I like it outside. We should come out here more often...can you carry me back?” Sam tugged on Guy’s hand a little, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Guy. 

There was no way Guy would be able to turn Sam down. He sighed and picked Sam up with ease, carrying him with only one arm as he speed walked back to his workplace. Sam took advantage of this and buried his face into Guy’s neck fluff. He loved the feeling and it made him feel safe and happy. 

“Hey Guy, can we go back outside tonight? I wanna see fireflies! I've heard they’re really pretty and glow-y!” Sam exclaimed, his voice slightly muffled by Guy’s neck fluff. 

“Wait, you haven’t seen fireflies before?!”

“...No...is that bad?” Sam whimpered a little at Guy’s reaction. 

“It’s just...what exactly did you get to do as a kid?” Guy asked, setting Sam down upon approaching his workplace. 

“Well...I don’t remember much...I didn’t learn how to ride a bike. I didn’t ever go to an amusement park either. No catching fireflies, no risky teenage shenanigans, no sleepovers, no sharing stupid secrets, nothing…” Sam whispered, tearing up a little. 

“Oh Sam...I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to upset you.” Guy frowned, placing his hand on Sam’s shoulder to comfort him. 

“It’s ok...I’m ok now. That’s what matters. I get to be here with you!” Sam smiled, a glimmer of love in his eyes. 

Guy couldn’t help his cheeks heating up at the way Sam was looking at him. That’s weird...he hadn’t felt that around him before. He hadn’t even felt it when Sam was being his extremely affectionate self. 

Guy thought for a while about how he could help Sam experience everything he had missed out on. It might take all the rest of his money set aside for any kind of parts for the inventions he built after work hours and some of his snack budget, but it would be worth it. 

“You should probably get some rest. I have something planned later if you want to do it.” Guy suggested. 

Sam’s face lit up and he couldn’t stop smiling. He bounced on his toes a little and nodded vigorously. He immediately started to guess what this could be and it was really exciting. 

“I’d love to! I’ll go take a nap right now!” Sam exclaimed, rushing into the building and up to the break room to sleep on the couch. 

“I’m gonna have to ask for extra work hours…” Guy mumbled to himself, sighing as he walked back inside. 

“Where have you been?! And why do you keep hanging out with Sam?! You could lose your job over this!” McWinkle greeted Guy in a manner that wasn’t very friendly. 

“Mr. MicWinkle, I can explain…” Guy gasped, starting to tremble upon thinking about not having a job. 

“No need. You can’t be interacting with Sam this way and that’s final. No explanation needed.” McWinkle told Guy, walking to his office without another word. 

“...Shit.” Guy whispered to himself, having no idea what to do now. 

Guy then came up with a plan. It was risky, but he had to do it. He’d sneak out with Sam that night and he wouldn’t ever tell him they had to be separated. He had to figure out what to do after tonight, but for now, it would suffice. With that, Guy went to go start planning the evening.


	3. I will not eat them in a field with fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy sneaks Sam out despite them not being allowed to be together and takes him to go see fireflies after hearing what Sam had said earlier about not ever seeing fireflies. While Guy’s planning out his night with Sam, he suddenly realizes what he truly had planned out...

Chapter three

“Guy, I wanna know where we’re going and why we have to sneak out!” Sam complained, following close behind Guy as they made their way through the building. 

“Shh. You’ll see.” Guy assured Sam. 

Guy knew this building like the back of his hand. He took all the turns to avoid any possible contact with McWinkle or anyone else. Unfortunately, Guy turned a corner only to be face to face with Gluntz. 

“Guy? What are you doing sneaking out? You’re done for the day. You can just go home!” Gluntz burst out laughing at this until she saw Sam come up beside Guy. 

Gluntz’s laughter quickly stopped as she looked between Sam and Guy. She gasped and gave Guy a concerned expression. Guy could get fired for this!

“Gluntz, it’s not what you think-“ Guy attempted to defend himself. 

“Guy, I’ll cover for you. I’ll tell McWinkle I got Sam into an apartment of his own or something. Just...hurry and go and DON’T bring him back.” Gluntz instructed, looking out in the hallways to make sure no one heard her. 

“Gluntz, I don’t know how to thank you.” Guy replied in shock. 

“Don’t thank me. Just go. It’s not right for McWinkle to separate you two just because of what happened to Sam. Now hurry! McWinkle should be about done for the night!” Gluntz warned them. 

“Guy…” Sam looked up at Guy with a hurt expression. 

Sam just wanted to know what was going on. McWinkle wanted to separate them? Guy was really risking all this for him? Was the surprise just taking him away?

“I’m not leaving you. I promise. Let’s go.” Guy started hurrying through the hallways and out the door alongside a confused and teary eyed Sam. 

“I don’t understand…” Sam whispered when they got outside, his eyes glued to Guy’s. 

“Sam, I’m so sorry...it only happened today right as you went and took a nap. It’s not something that I’ve been hiding for a while.” Guy assured him. 

“I...I don’t know if I can believe you…” Sam whispered, his eyes filling with tears as he started to back away. 

“Sam! Please! Think this through! I’m sorry! I should have told you right away! I just didn’t want you to be scared. But it looks like you’re even more scared now…” Guy frowned, looking away. 

“I have a lot planned tonight. I can see why you don’t like surprises, so do you want me to just tell you everything?” Guy offered slowly. 

Sam looked up into Guy’s eyes and nodded softly. He took a few steps closer and rocked back and forth on his toes and heels before jumping on Guy in a hug. He nuzzled his face into Guy’s neck fluff and just stayed there for a minute. 

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to not trust you. You’re the most trustworthy person in the world. I trust you more than anyone else ever.” Sam admitted, staying attached to Guy. 

“Don’t you dare apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. I think we’re just gonna start by going to catch some fireflies. Is that ok?” Guy asked Sam gently. 

“Fireflies?!” Sam gasped, his head popping up with his eyes sparkling. 

“You talked about it earlier, so I decided to make it happen. If you want…” Guy offered quietly. 

“Of course I’d want to! Let’s go!” Sam finally got off of Guy and grabbed Guy’s hand instead. 

Guy would never dislike the feeling of Sam’s hand in his. It seemed to make the little Who happier and safer and it made Guy feel calmer to know he was protecting Sam and no one could take him away while he was right there with him. Guy wouldn’t ever grow tired of this comforting feeling. 

A little while later, Sam and Guy had arrived in the field that Guy had planned for them to come to. He had heard of kids catching fireflies here before, but he hadn’t ever done it himself. Guy had mostly only studied and invented and built as a kid.

“Woah! Look! This place is huge!” Sam squealed, his eyes seeming to be filled with stars. 

“Yeah...but I don’t see any fireflies. They must be on the ground. Let’s be careful.” Guy warned Sam. 

Sam, without letting go of Guy’s hand, knelt down and ran his hand across the grass, stumbling into Guy in surprise when glowing lights started to surround him in the air. His shock quickly turned into the biggest grin Guy had ever seen. 

“Woah! They’re real fireflies!” Sam exclaimed, trying to catch one in his hands. 

Guy, however, was starting to back away from the field. He tugged on his ears nervously and looked towards Sam. What if the fireflies hurt to touch? What if Guy hurt one of them? All of these questions swarmed through his mind and overwhelmed him. 

“Guy? Are you ok?” Sam asked, his head tilted in confusion. 

A firefly flew over and landed on Guy’s nose, making his eyes squint up in fear. He could hardly even breath, so scared he’d hurt the tiny creature. Guy heard giggling and he slowly tried to shift his eyes to look at Sam who apparently thought this was hilarious. 

“Aww! You’re scared of the firefly!” Sam allowed the firefly to crawl into his finger and off Guy’s nose. 

“I am not!” Guy said quickly once the firefly was off of him. 

“Oh really? Then hold one.” Sam placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow in a cocky manner. 

Guy looked around at the many fireflies around him and hesitantly held his hand out. Sam smiled and captured a firefly in his hands, transferring it to Guy’s open palm slowly. 

“It tickles...“ Guy noted, breathing a nervous laugh when the firefly started to crawl up his arm.

The firefly took flight once more and Guy couldn’t help the goofy smile that was left on his face. Guy looked over to see if Sam was proud, but the tiny Who was sitting on the grass letting the fireflies crawl all over him. Guy carefully sat beside Sam, making sure he didn’t harm any of the fireflies in the process and Sam beamed. 

“See! I knew you’d like them! Some things are just different. You think you won’t like them at first, but they end up being amazing if you just give them a try! Like green eggs and ham!” Sam exclaimed, pulling them out of nowhere. 

“How did you-“ Guy raised an eyebrow at this but was quickly shut up when Sam shoved the horrific food in his face. 

“Sam, I will not eat them in a field with fireflies.” Guy deadpanned, pushing them away. 

“That’s an oddly specific stance to take on the matter, but alrighty! More for me!” Sam shrugged, starting to eat the green eggs and ham. 

Guy shivered in disgust and turned his head, not particularly wanting to see Sam eating that disgusting dish. But...no matter how much Sam’s favorite food disgusted Guy, he still felt drawn to Sam and he never wanted to leave his side. He couldn’t help this strange feeling inside him that made him feel like all those fireflies were in his stomach instead of flying around him. 

Guy suddenly realized something that he hadn’t before...this was a date. He had brought Sam-I-Am on a date. They were going to a carnival after this and then taking a boat ride. He couldn’t believe he had been so oblivious before. How had he planned out an entire date without even realizing?! This was the most cheesy date scenario in the world!

“Guy? Are you ok, bud?” Sam asked softly, his hand on Guy’s arm since he couldn’t reach his shoulder from the ground without a struggle. 

“Yeah...I’m alright. Thanks for the concern.” Guy smiled down at Sam. 

Sam, without a warning, snuzzled into Guy’s side making Guy jump in shock. Sam quickly sat up with a frown, not believing Guy when he said nothing was wrong now. He always let him show affection. Why wasn’t he letting him now?

“A little jumpy there, pal...are you sure everything’s ok?” Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

Guy felt bad for jumping when Sam cuddled him, but he couldn’t help it. He was too nervous after realizing what he had done. Should he just not even finish the night out with Sam at this point?

“Sorry...I’m still jumpy from fear of hurting the fireflies…” Guy lied, his face starting to heat up. 

“Aww...well you aren’t gonna hurt me...I know that for sure. So you don’t need to be worried.” Sam smiled and leaned back into Guy. 

Guy would absolutely never hurt Sam...especially not on purpose. The thing that worried him was hurting him emotionally. He never wanted to do anything to draw him away. Guy finally knew what he had to do...


End file.
